


everyone wants something

by releney



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Shota Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releney/pseuds/releney
Summary: Realizing that getting angry would get him nowhere, Hijikata closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Gintoki, please hear me out. I don’t understand why you keep trying to… to… perform sexual favors for me. Didn’t I already tell you that I don’t need or expect that kind of thing from you? As your guardian, it’s my job to provide a home for you. All a damn brat like you needs to worry about is how to be a good kid.”Takes place a few months after the events in Black Color, a Gintama dj by Nanbankibi (Nojima).





	everyone wants something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Color](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351843) by Nanbankibi (Nojima). 



> This takes place a few months after the Gintama dj Black Color by Nanbankibi (Nojima). The version I read was scanlated by Lady Phantomhive. (Summary in notes at the end)
> 
> This is my first (and probably last) fanfic, so please don't be too harsh *hides*

Looking at the messy-haired brat wearing nothing but a worn blue apron, Hijikata sighed, palm pressed against his forehead.

“Gintoki. Enough is enough.”

Said brat paused with his lips wrapped around the banana he was holding for a moment before slowly biting into it. “Mm?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t play dumb.”

“Ah, were you afraid I would get your apron dirty? Then, I’ll take it off right away~”

Hijikata quickly lost his patience and smacked Gintoki’s hands away from the apron ties. “Stop messing around! This… provocative behavior. You need to stop. I’m your guardian and a policeman. It’s not right.”

“Stop? Why? Am I too sexy to resist?”

“Damn brat!”

“You should watch your language around little children, Mr. Policeman. You need to set a good example. Oh, but isn’t it too late for that, now that you’ve become a sex offender?”

“Why you little—! I ought to beat some sense into you one of these days!”

“So that’s the kind of thing you’re into, huh, Mr. Policeman? How kinky~ But I’m afraid I’ll have to charge a tad more for that kind of play…”

Realizing that getting angry would get him nowhere, Hijikata closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Gintoki, please hear me out. I don’t understand why you keep trying to… to… perform sexual favors for me. Didn’t I already tell you that I don’t need or expect that kind of thing from you? As your guardian, it’s my job to provide a home for you. All a damn brat like you needs to worry about is how to be a good kid.”

Gintoki lowered his head and took a bite of his banana.

“… Oi, say something.”

Gintoki fidgeted. “… don’t …”

Hijikata tried to meet Gintoki’s eyes, but the kid seemed engrossed in picking a piece of lint out of Hijikata’s apron. “What was that?”

“I don’t get it.”

“What?”

Gintoki lifted his chin and defiantly met Hijikata’s confused gaze. His eyes glittered. “I said, I don’t get you at all.”

Hijikata could only stare at him wordlessly.

“Why the hell would you keep a brat like me around who only makes trouble for you? Out of the goodness of your heart? Don’t make me laugh. I know damn well how much it costs for me to live with you. Because after my mom and dad disappeared, I had to obtain every single thing I needed myself. There must be something you want from me, so you can give up the Good Policeman act already. I’m not so stupid that I’d believe someone like that actually exists. Just give it to me straight: what do you want from me?”

Hijikata rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Listen... This might be hard for you to believe, but you don’t need to do anything for me.”

“You… don’t want anything? That’s ridiculous. Everyone wants something. I told you I’ve seen through your act already, so you don’t need to pretend anymore.” Fighting to maintain his calm demeanor, Gintoki cursed himself for allowing his voice to waver.

“… Like I was saying, I’m your guardian, and that’s what a guardian does. It’s my duty to take care of you until you can fend for yourself out in the world. If I wasn’t prepared to make that kind of commitment, I wouldn’t have taken you in. Idiot.”

“I… I can fend for myself… perfectly fine.” The words came faster and faster, until he was in Hijikata’s face and shouting. “What do you think I’ve been doing my entire life before you butted in? I don’t need your… your fucking _charity_. So take your fucking pity and your fucking I’m-such-a-good-person attitude and shove it!”

“Hey…” Hijikata’s arms came up and wrapped around him tightly, suffocatingly, trapping him. “Hey. Listen to me, will you? That’s not it at all.”

“No! Let go! _Let go of me!_ ”

The urge to flee and hide was overpowering. Beyond reason, Gintoki thrashed desperately in Hijikata’s arms, sobbing and screaming incoherently. Hijikata simply waited it out patiently, stroking his hair. Just like he had back when he had first taken Gintoki home with him. And just like back then, he waited for Gintoki’s body to eventually go limp, shuddering sobs subsiding into occasional sniffles.

“Hey…”

“… mm?”

“Actually… there is one thing I want from you.”

“Spit it out.”

“Promise me you won’t ever sell your body again.”

Gintoki looked up at him disbelievingly. “… What?”

“Did I stutter? Idiot.” Gintoki’s hair was ruffled with a large palm.

“You’re the idiot, Mr. Policeman. It’s only right for me to pay you for whatever you give me. That’s how the world works. Even Tatsuma said so. It makes no sense at all for one person to give something to another without getting anything in return. Maybe you should get your head checked at the hospital, mister.”

“Oi, psych evals are mandatory for policemen, you know. My head’s fine. And I told you I wanted something in return, didn’t I?”

“… Something that stupid doesn’t count. And what’s wrong with selling my body, anyways? Sex is just a job to me, just like your policeman job. Everyone does their job for money, not for fun. Otherwise, I’m sure everyone would rather be NEETs. Don’t tell me you actually enjoy your job, Mr. Policeman?”

“My job, huh… it’s difficult, but rewarding in its own way. But have you ever wondered why prostitution is illegal? Especially for a brat like you, who can’t properly consent. Listen up, sex is for two consenting adults who love and trust each other very much. And damn brats like you shouldn’t be working, they should be outside running about and getting in everyone’s way.”

“Mm… really. Did you ever have sex with someone like that?” Gintoki leered. “Someone you… _love_ and _trust_ very much?”

“Well… you see…” Cheeks pink, Hijikata turned away slightly. “… yes. But we… couldn’t stay together.”

“Why?”

“… She died.”

“Oh.”

Gintoki slid off Hijikata’s lap.

“Hey… why won’t you let me be that person for you?”

“Honestly… you’re hopeless. Were you listening to a single word I said? It’s because you’re all of twelve years old and I’m twenty-seven. Twenty. Seven. Get that into your thick head.”

“I don’t see the problem. I’ve had sex with people much older than you.”

“Think of it like this. I’m the one who’ll be charged with molesting a minor.”

“…So? What do I care?”

“… You’re just asking for a beating, aren’t you?” Hijikata lunged for Gintoki, who jumped over the coffee table and dashed towards the kitchen with Hijikata in hot pursuit. “Oi! Get back here!”

“Child abuse~ Save me~”

Despite himself, Hijikata felt his lips turn up in a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about Hijikata and Gintoki's ages in the dj, so I just made a rough guess. Also, in case any of you were worried, Hijikata would never hit Gintoki, even if he threatens to when he's angry. And... uh... despite what I had Hijikata say, casual sex is fine too.
> 
> I do not support child abuse/prostitution. 
> 
> Summary of Black Color: Gintoki is a child prostitute who is caught by Hijikata, a policeman. Unable to reach Gintoki's family, Hijikata ends up taking Gintoki home with him and eventually becomes Gintoki's guardian.


End file.
